


My Hero

by MotherOfSnakes



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Centerville is a real nice place, except for all the zombies. A woman on holiday there has an unpleasant encounter with the undead, and a much more pleasant one with a certain Officer Peterson.





	My Hero

Everyone said Centerville was a real nice place. A small town, quiet, peaceful, the perfect place to get away from it all. So when I found myself with some vacation days to take after a long period of feeling stressed and overworked, it seemed like an ideal location for me. I booked a room at the Moonlight Motel and settled in for a week of rest and relaxation.

But it wasn’t long before odd things started to happen. My watch kept stopping. The ’phone and T.V. reception kept cutting out. When I asked the manager about it (he was a bit on the eccentric side, but I figured that was all part of Centerville’s small-town charm), he apologised profusely, saying: “I’m real sorry, ma’am. This ain’t normal, I assure you. Usually get great reception round here. I don’t know what to tell you. I guess it’s maybe the weather, or something. Probably all be fine by tomorrow.”

Thinking he was likely correct, I decided I’d go out to dinner and hope everything would be sorted out in the morning, but he informed me that the town’s only diner was currently closed. I got some snacks from the motel’s vending machine and retired to my room to read. I wasn’t too bothered about being unable to use my ’phone or watch T.V. – I’d come here for peace and quiet, after all.

It was a couple of hours later that I noticed it was still broad daylight outside when it should, by now, have been getting dark. Something very strange was going on. I took a shower and then made myself comfortable in bed, but it was difficult to sleep with the light streaming through the windows, even with the curtains drawn. There were also a considerable amount of noise coming from the room opposite mine – I’d seen three teenagers checking in earlier and assumed it was them.

Eventually, I dozed off. When I woke again, it was dark, though I had no idea how much time had passed because my ’phone and watch were still out of action. Shouts and laughter and hoots of derision were coming from outside – the teenagers again, I supposed. It sounded like they were mocking someone.

I rose and went to the window, peeking out from between a crack in the curtains – I had no wish to attract the youngsters’ attention myself. Sure enough, the three of them were sitting on the ground outside their room, beer cans piled up around them, hollering insults at a group of around ten people loitering nearby. The loiterers looked to be intoxicated too – they were shambling along drunkenly and, as they drew closer, I could see that they appeared extremely unwell. Their bruised, haggard faces were blank and expressionless, their limbs almost skeletal. Their clothes were rags. They had to be local drug addicts, I thought.

The teenagers scrambled to their feet as the group made their slow, ponderous approach. The drug addicts, if that’s what they were, made no reply to the abusive comments being directed at them – they didn’t even seem to be aware that they were being spoken to – but they moved towards the teens with obvious (and likely malicious) intent. This wasn’t going to end well. Violence was afoot.

I snatched up my ’phone and fiddled with it, waving it around in hopes of getting a signal. It flickered between no bars and one as I tried to dial 911. A grunt made me look up again – one of the kids had chucked a beer can at one of the locals. It hit him full in the face and bounced off, but the man didn’t even flinch, just kept shuffling determinedly towards his antagonists. Whatever drugs he was on, they must be pretty potent.

The addicts had almost surrounded the teens now, and it abruptly occurred to them that they might be in trouble. They began to back away towards their room, but some of the locals were now behind them, cutting off their retreat. One of the boys threw a punch at the man in front of him. I heard the crunch as it struck the man’s nose, but he gave no indication that he’d felt anything. Instead, he lunged, catching the boy by the wrist and yanking him forwards. I watched in shock as he sank his teeth into the teen’s shoulder and tore out a chunk of flesh. The boy shrieked, and all three panicked, hurling themselves frantically at their attackers. The addicts, despite their emaciated appearance, were clearly very strong – they seized the kids and ripped into them like wild animals, all the time remaining silent and maintaining their calm, unfeeling demeanour. The whole group staggered back into the teenagers’ room, thankfully out of my sight, though they left a trail of blood in their wake.

Stifling a scream, I leapt back from the window, jabbing at my ’phone. At last, there was a _ping_ as it finally connected to the network and I dialled 911 with trembling fingers. In a terrified whisper I told the dispatcher what was happening. Someone was on their way, she assured me.

I hid in the bathroom with the door locked, just in case the crazies broke into my room, and waited. Presently I heard a car pulling up and ventured out into the main room again – judging by the blue lights I could see flashing through the curtains, the police had arrived. I crept back to the window and peeped out.

A lone police car had come to a halt just outside. The crazies had emerged from the teens’ room, covered in blood, and were milling aimlessly around. The door of the car opened and a tall, well-built police officer with spectacles and a mane of black hair stepped out. He was holding, of all things, a machete. I couldn’t help but notice that he was very attractive – his rugged looks and large, powerful physique were just my type.

Without hesitation, the cop strode over to the crazies, hefted his weapon, and aimed a mighty blow at the neck of the nearest man. The blade passed cleanly through flesh and bone, amputating the man’s head in a single stroke. Instead of a gout of blood, a weird black mist puffed from the severed throat as the man dropped.

This time I couldn’t hold back my scream. I wasn’t sure what I’d expected the police to do about the murderous druggies, but hacking their heads off with a machete certainly wasn’t it. I ran to the door and wrenched it open, yelling: “What the fuck are you doing?”

The officer’s eyes widened in alarm as he saw me and he called: “Get back inside!” He had a deep, sexy voice. Two more of the crazies were closing in on him and he quickly dispatched them in the same manner as the first.

“But ... but ... you’re _killing them_!” I shouted.

“No, ma’am, they’re already dead,” said the cop, taking out another as she clawed at him. “Get inside!”

“What the Hell are you talking about?” I exclaimed. I’d moved forward a couple of steps, and now some of the crazies were turning towards me. Realizing my mistake, I backed away, only to bump into one who had sidled up behind me. I screamed again as his skinny arms clasped around my chest. The stench that rolled off him was unbelievable – he stank of rot and mould and earth. He smelt like the grave.

I struggled desperately as more of the crazies lumbered towards me, but I was securely restrained in the man’s vice-like grip – I was small and slender, and in spite of his gaunt frame my captor was surprisingly strong. Fortunately for me, the police officer had seen my plight and proceeded to rapidly cut down the rest of the people around him. Seconds later he was at my side, wrenching the man off me and decapitating him, smacking the others away with his bare fists. Once he’d knocked them to the ground, he finished them by chopping off their heads. The crazies were all dead.

I swayed where I stood, on the verge of fainting. The cop’s arms encircled me, supporting me. I clutched at him, hiding my face against his broad chest as I wept in a mixture of horror and relief. He led me back into my room, managing to close and lock the door behind us and set his machete aside, all with me in his arms. “I’ve got you, ma’am, I’ve got you,” he rumbled soothingly.

“My hero!” I sobbed. “You saved my life!”

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” said the officer modestly.

“_That_,” I said, raising my head and pointing towards the door, “is not your job. That shouldn’t be _anybody’s_ job. What ... what was _wrong_ with them?”

“They’re zombies,” he answered. He sounded completely serious.

“Zombies?” I repeated, wiping at my tears, not sure I’d heard correctly.

“Yes. Zombies. You know, the undead. Ghouls. It’s just one of the mad things that’s been happening lately – you must have noticed them. The suspicion is it’s something to do with this polar fracking they’ve been doing messing with the Earth’s natural rhythms.”

“But _zombies_?” It was ridiculous. Yet when I thought of how they looked, how they moved, how they _smelled_ ...

If the dead were being reanimated, what the Hell did that mean for the future? _Was_ there a future? What were we supposed to do now? My tears gradually slowed and stopped, and after a while the cop asked: “Are you okay now, ma’am?”

He shifted a little in my grasp, as though slightly uncomfortable, and I wondered if he was embarrassed by having me clinging to him. I had to admit, I was enjoying it. It was reassuring being cradled protectively in his arms, and having his towering, muscular bulk shielding me made me feel safe. But I was still shaken up by all I had witnessed.

“No, I’m not okay,” I said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be okay after this.”

He shifted again, and something jutted into my hip – something long and hard that might have been his gun, but also might have been something else. A quiver of excitement ran through me at that thought. Perhaps it was because of all the adrenaline still flooding my system, or maybe just because of how attractive I found him, but I suddenly felt a rush of arousal. I had been moments away from death, and now I needed to do something to celebrate life, to remind myself I was still alive – and so was he.

“Uh ... you want to let go yet?” the officer queried.

“No,” I said, squeezing him even tighter. “Do you want me to?”

I held my breath, hoping he wasn’t going to say yes. I smiled to myself when he said: “I don’t mind if you want to hold on a while longer.”

“Thank you,” I said. “So, Officer ...” I paused to glance at the name on his badge and went on: “Peterson, are you married?”

“No, ma’am,” he replied.

“Seeing anyone?”

“No.”

“Well, in that case ...” I tucked a hand between us and palmed the prominent bulge digging into me. It definitely wasn’t his gun.

Somewhat reluctantly – or so it seemed to me – Officer Peterson unwound his arms from around me and took a step back. “Ma’am, I don’t think that’s an appropriate ...” he started.

“You’re my hero,” I interrupted. “I want to show you my gratitude. Besides, it’s an actual fucking zombie apocalypse out there. We might both be dead by dawn. This could be our last chance for some human intimacy. I mean, unless you don’t _want_ me, of course.” I looked pointedly in the direction of his groin as I said the last part.

He hesitated briefly, then shrugged. “You’re right,” he said. “Why not?” He stepped forward again and enveloped me in his strong arms. I melted against him, and he bent to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm and felt like Heaven.

I fumbled impatiently with his belt, shoving his trousers and boxers down around his thighs as soon as I got it undone. I whistled in appreciation as I took hold of his cock – it was huge, hard and heavy in my hand. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you, my hero?” I breathed.

“The name’s Ronnie,” he said, then groaned in pleasure as I caressed his length. I sank to my knees in front of him and drew the head of his cock into my mouth, sucking gently. A shudder ran through Ronnie and he bucked his hips, entreating me to take him deeper. I obliged. I couldn’t fit all of him into my mouth, but I worked the lower half with my hand as I sucked.

Shortly, Ronnie put his hands on my shoulders and pushed lightly. “Gonna come if you keep that up,” he warned.

I pulled off him with a _pop_ and stood up. Ronnie reached for the fastenings of my trousers, and I yanked my top off over my head, swiftly shedding my bra and getting to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Soon we were both nude, and his hand was between my thighs. I sighed in delight as his fingertips fondled my moist folds, gathering my wetness before moving up to massage my clit. “That good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said. He smiled and returned his fingers to my entrance, the middle one gliding into me. I moaned as he moved it in and out, but grabbed his wrist to stop him when he went to add a second. “You have big fingers,” I explained. “One’s enough.”

“Gonna have something a lot bigger in there soon,” he purred, and I shivered with anticipation.

I tugged his hand from between my legs and used it to lead him over to the bed. I lay down on my back, looking up at him expectantly. He removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table, then climbed onto the bed, lying down on top of me. I squirmed pleasurably at the feel of his naked skin against mine. He slithered down so that we were face to face and kissed me again. Then he moved lower, drawing my left nipple into his mouth and sucking.

“Oh!” I cried out. Ronnie immediately let go and said hastily: “I’m sorry! Do you not like that?”

“I meant _oh_ in a good way,” I assured him, cupping a hand behind his head and pulling him back to my nipple. He took it into his mouth again, suckling, then switched to the other nipple. When he let go, he began to kiss his way down my belly, leaving wet trails where his tongue dragged across my skin. His goal was obvious, and my heart-rate shot up as he neared the apex of my thighs.

I spread my legs wide in welcome as he descended, and Ronnie positioned himself between them, gazing hungrily down at my sex. He licked his lips and his eyes flicked back up to my face. “May I?” he asked.

“Fuck, yes,” I told him.

He leaned in, his tongue slipping smoothly into me. I whimpered in ecstasy as he probed my depths, fisting my hands in the sheets. Then his tongue slid up and found my clit, lapping gently over it. “Oh, Ronnie!” I gasped. “That’s so good ...”

I felt something prodding at my entrance and realized it was his finger. It entered me and started pumping in and out in time with the movement of his tongue on my clit. It was exquisite. I could already feel the orgasm building in my belly. None of my other partners had ever managed to bring me to the edge so quickly.

“Jesus, Ronnie, that’s ... it’s ... I’m gonna ...” I was almost incoherent with pleasure.

The next instant I let out a whine of disappointment as Ronnie withdrew both tongue and finger and sat up. “You ready?” he wanted to know, indicating his throbbing cock.

I was ready and more than ready. I nodded eagerly. “Just go slow,” I requested. “You’re huge.”

“Think you can take it all?” he said.

“God, I hope so,” I replied.

Ronnie pressed the bulbous head of his cock against my sex and pushed carefully forward, easing his way inside. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation of his prodigious girth stretching me open. He lowered a hand and began stroking my clit, sending bursts of bliss through me, and started a slow rocking of his hips, working his length into me inch by inch.

“Okay?” he asked as I let out a moan.

“Uh-huh,” I said. “Feels good. Feels _so_ good.” I raised my hips encouragingly, urging him on. He continued pushing forward with slow, steady pressure until he was fully sheathed inside me. It felt amazing. “Fuck me, Ronnie!” I implored him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a grin, and covered my body with his before beginning to thrust. It was incredible, unlike any other sexual experience I’d ever had. I felt that each movement drove him deeper inside me, literally and metaphorically – it wasn’t just his sheer physical size, it was something about _him_ personally that made me feel things much more intensely than I ever had previously.

“Harder, please!” I begged, wrapping my legs around him and raking my nails down his back. Ronnie complied, his hips pistoning faster, and before I knew what was happening I was coming undone, writhing in the throes of passion beneath him.

“Did you come already?” he asked, sounding surprised and slowing his pace.

“Yeah,” I panted. “Don’t stop.” He sped up again, and again I felt the delicious heat of impending climax rising. “Let me go on top,” I said in his ear.

Without withdrawing himself from me, Ronnie hooked an arm beneath me and rolled us over. I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself up into a sitting position so that I could look down at him as I started to ride him. I wanted to see his face. His big hands took hold of my hips and helped guide me up and down his shaft.

“I’m close!” he growled. “Want me to come in you?”

“Oh God, yes, Ronnie, yes!” I wailed. “Come inside me, _come inside me_!” I was close again myself, impaled on his magnificent cock with my clit rubbing wonderfully against the taut, hard planes of his stomach. Ronnie pounded roughly into me for a few more seconds, then rammed himself as deeply as he could into me and held himself there as he came. The sensation of his come spurting into me triggered my second orgasm and I screamed his name as I rode out my climax atop him.

Breathless, slick with sweat, beyond satisfied, I sank down onto him and rested my head on his chest. His arms curled around me and held me close. I felt utterly content. The world might be going to Hell outside, but right here, right now, everything was perfect.

“We should go,” said Ronnie presently.

“Huh?” I mumbled drowsily. I wanted to stay here on top of him forever, listening to his heart beat with his spent cock still inside me.

“I have to help the townsfolk,” he said, “and we should find somewhere safe to stay.”

“Is anywhere safe now?” I pondered.

“I don’t know, but we have to look.”

“I guess so,” I said with a sigh. I didn’t want this to be over. Unwillingly, I clambered off him and went to the bathroom to clean up. When I came out, Ronnie, his glasses back on, was dressing, so I did the same.

“I’m gonna head back to the station and pick up my colleagues,” he said. “I think it would be best if you came too.”

“So you can protect me, my hero?” I said playfully.

“Yes,” he said, without a hint of irony. “I don’t want to leave you alone. My duty is to protect and serve.”

I was pleased that he didn’t want to leave me, but saddened to think that it was just because it was his job to keep me safe. I wanted to spend more time with him because I liked him. I wanted to get to know him better. Our liaison had apparently meant more to me than it had to him. Too bad.

“Just doing your duty, huh?” I said, unable to prevent a note of bitterness from creeping into my voice.

“Uh ... not just that,” said Ronnie awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair and looking everywhere but at me. “I ... uh ... I enjoyed this. A lot. And ... uh ... I don’t know if you’d be interested, but ... uh ... maybe after all this is over, I was hoping we could ... uh ... maybe ... go on a date?”

I beamed at him, joy filling my heart. “I’d love that, Ronnie,” I said.

He smiled back at me, and held out a hand. I took it, and we walked to the door. Ronnie opened it cautiously and, after checking that the coast was clear, retrieved his machete and led me out to his police car. I didn’t know what we’d encounter out there in the dark, but whatever it was, my hero and I would face it together.


End file.
